Ray Snider
This character has been requested to be preserved by Jack and Pandy Gryffindor Year Six This character belongs to Jack and Pandy |- | |} About Ray snider grew up with a mother that resented him. Harmony Snider believed he was the cause of all of her problems. Ray was not the product of love. To his mother he was the outcome of a drunken mistake. It was shortly after she had graduated Hogwarts she along with some of the other slytherin's she had gone to school with were out celebrating. One thing led to another and Ray was born. Rather than giving him up for adoption she decided to keep the baby. She raised ray alone as she had no idea who the father was. Ray had an average childhood. At least to him. He missed out on a lot of things in his life including his mother's love. He did however get a proper education until he was 10. That was when his whole world turned upside down. He had been asleep in the house when there was a mysterious knock at the door. He knew his mother was out at yet another party so he went to answer it. A policeman stood at the door. Even at such a young age he knew that could only mean something bad had happened. The policeman explained that his mother had committed suicide. And that he would have to be moved to live with an adoptive family. He kept quiet. He didn't cry. He didn't get mad. He just bottled all his emotions up knowing one day they would get the better of him. The adoptive family he was forced to live with already had 4 children of their own. And the children were horrible to ray. Not that he let them know that. The parents began to worry about him. He seemed to be an emotionless monster. He finally did snap after a particularly bad day. He got so mad he showed his first signs of accidental magic. The curtains in the living room burst into flames. The adoptive parents however managed to put it out before anyone was hurt. Even so he decided now was a good a time as any to leave. Already knowing about the wizarding world from his mother he easily managed to get to hogsmeade where he hid in the cellar of the leaky cauldron for a few days. He was almost 11 by this point and received his letter to attend Hogwarts. In his first year he met a ravenclaw girl by the name of Lauren Anderson. To everyone else they seemed like they were polar opposites. But as they got to know each other they realised they weren't that different. As they grew up they became fast friends and as of late it seemed as if they were becoming something more. Personality and Traits Ray seems uptight but is also a strong person who gets into fights quickly. He thinks through his actions carefully trying to see the best option for him. He is seemingly "controlled" by Lauren at school there are times when he defies her. Ray holds a grudge for a long time; his quests to be free from the rules and to have power prove him dangerous. . Appearance Write about your character's appearance and physical characteristics here. Possessions Write about your character's important belongings and pets here. Skills and Special Abilities Write about your strengths and special abilities here. Spell List First Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Second Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Third Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Fourth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Fifth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Sixth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Seventh Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:EasyChars Category:Characters to be Preserved